Zimelda Zemeckis
: : "Unmerciful and high-flown, they call me. Such darlings, and how well informed!" ''- Reacting to descriptions of herself.'' Professor Zimelda Zemeckis (b. 20th November 1970) is a Pure-blood British witch, raised in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1981 and 1987, and was housed in Slytherin. She is known as the Ministry's most notorious chancellor, as well as having one of the industries least documented history, with a surreptitious absence between the years of 1990 and 2000. In the month of November 2021, a student of Hogwarts Arlet was sentenced to Azkaban after allegedly attempting to murder another pupil. During the hearing, Zimelda denounced the judges ruling and suggested that something may have been lacking at the castle; the child needed guidance. In a swift turn of events, the judge changed her mind and instead ordered that the girl conduct community service in Hogsmeade. Zimelda was also assigned as a secondary inquisitor and was adjured to return to the castle to both teach a subject of her specialty and also oversee and administrate the school, where needed. Headmistress Fischer returned to the school alongside Zimelda around a month later, with high tension. She is already the subject of many outlandish theories and rumors. Some have whispered that she might be a creature of some ilk, perhaps a vampire, or the hag of crowscreep herself. One thing is for certain; her presence at the school cannot be a good thing. She runs a club known as the "Cauldron Circle", with select pupils who gather on weekly days in her office to discuss Potions and other subjects of importance. ((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Early Life She was born to parents Monty and Griselda Zemeckis (née Satin) in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea. Monty was a short and bald Wizard who had inherited the family home and fortune, and her Mother, Griselda, a striking woman who worked within the Ministry. Zimelda was an only child, and so lead a luxurious life, surrounded by brilliant gilded greens and velvet-everything. It is presumed that she has no immediate brothers or sisters, but then little is known about Zimelda in general, and it could turn out to be quite the opposite. Her younger years were full of grand family celebrations, and parties, with only the finest banquets and audiences. However, this dazzling lifestyle came at a decline when Voldemort began to raise his army, when most of her family joined his forces. Life at Hogwarts The Sorting Hat barely hesitated, if not for a few whimsical seconds of taunt about her snake-like traits. It inevitably placed her in Slytherin, just as the generations of Zemeckis' and Satin's had before her. She was of course outrageously popular, though that is not hard to imagine when Zimelda's closet was an outrageous comportment of silks and brilliant-blacks. Usually always surrounded by boys, and the occasional brave girl, she carried herself elegantly, never finding a need to raise a voice, instead always having a powerful way with words. She was selected to join a reclusive group of Potioneers sometime during her second year, by the Head of Slytherin House, who at the time was fascinated by her. This group of Potioneers often met during the evening, but what they did during these hours was unknown to all but them. Instead of learning how to play Quidditch, she instead found something more provocative to learn; apparition. And so, during most Quidditch matches, she busied herself by studying the skill to perfection and she expectedly passed the actual exam first time round, with barely any inconsistencies. This obsession gave her things to do outside of the ordinary social circle, and as a natural leader, she was seldom quizzed. Anyone who did quiz her found themselves... indisposed. The usual teenage years proceeded. Plenty of bullying, and winning competitions unfairly... but through her skills in Potions, she did accumulate at least one profound hobby, and that was hair-coloring. After some years, she perfected hair-color potions, and often rotated between dark brunette and silvery-blonde, without the need for charms. She was offered a prefectorial spot by the Head of Slytherin house, and she accepted the position, though barely ever used it or exerted any amount of power with it. She was not concerned with frivolous titles, or petty hallway duties. On the contrary, what intrigued her most of all was real crime... dark crime. Though what side of the crime she lusted for is pretty obvious. Life after Hogwarts Little is known about what became of her during the years of 1990 and 2000. She remarkably reappeared in 2001, and became one of the Ministry's most feared Wizengamot Vice-Chancellors. It is often presumed that she was a relentless supporter of Voldemort during the ambiguous decade, and some have even suggested that she was a Death Eater herself, though this has never actually been proved and was more than likely an exaggerated rumor made to discredit her name (and shunt her from the Ministry) created by jealous opposition. Her rise to glory came after years of careful execution and planning. She was at first a Ministry advocate, and then soon slid into the Wizengamot, till her inevitable ascension to VC. In this position, she was relentless and imprisoned hundreds upon hundreds of Wizards and Witches (even those of Pure-blood descent) thus gaining her trust with the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. During the year of 2021, student of Hogwarts Helena Arlett stood trial at a Wizengamot court hearing, one that Zimelda herself oversaw. During the hearing, Headmistress Fischer was present, though through her own frustrations left the hall halfway through the hearing. The judge originally sentenced Helena to a number of years at Azkaban. However this was denounced by Zimelda herself, who suggested that the child just needed some guidance. As a result of this, the judge assigned Zimelda as a secondary inquisitor, alongside the original liaison Seung Hightower, to both teach at Hogwarts and also administrate it where necessary. The Cauldron Circle This club is a reclusive circle of Witches and Wizards carefully selected by Professor Zimelda Zemeckis at Hogwarts. Students are selected by her based on their skills in Potions class, although some students are also chosen for other reasons, such as enthusiasm, ideals and even sometimes for their reputation. The group often meet in the evening time (usually between 7-9) and conduct potion experiments, engage in discussions about poisons, antidotes and ingredients, on an international scale. As well as studying Potions in a less constricted fashion, they also enjoy suppers, and converse casually. One might assume that Professor Zemeckis created the group to nurture students who show a particular proclivity to Potions, but this contradicts some of her choices as many of the chosen members show little desire to expand their abilities in Potions, but instead have different qualities that she either finds somewhat eminent, or in some way useful. A students house is irrelevant, as is their bloodline, ruling out the concept that she is supercilious when it comes to blood purity. Personality Appearance Always wearing outrageous satin or silk, and draped in brooding colors such as black and emerald green. She adorns feathers a lot of the time, and during formal events carries with her either a crow or some other domesticated creature, but holds little regard for their safety or health, they are mere accessories. Her hair is also a shade of silvery-blonde, although she was known to sport the color brunette during her years at the Ministry. Presumably using the potions she crafted during her earlier years. Traits and Behaviors She is mysterious, by some measure, and yet outrageously nonconformist by another. She is often heard laughing at the top of her voice, and pruning the feathers on her gowns. Yet, despite this flamboyant manner, she also drapes herself in shadowy rooms, and has haunting qualities about her that often lead to her generally not being trusted. Although who could trust a woman who wears animals as accessories? Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Zimelda is notorious for her skills and abilities in Potions. During her time at Hogwarts, she was a member of a group of Potioneers, controlled by the Head of Slytherin House. She also crafted several potions that allowed her to change hair color, without having to use charms. She is currently the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts She is able to create a corporeal Patronus. Dark Arts It is presumed that Zimelda has skills in this field of magic for a number of reasons. The speculation surrounding her ambiguous "missing decade", and her likelihood of being a supporter of Voldemort, and also her relation to the Zemeckis and Satin families, ill-famed for their dark pasts. Apparition She is highly skilled in this field of magic, having demonstrated the ability countless times during her lifetime. There is a certain... black vapor quality to her own apparition, however. Possessions Wand Yew wood, Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/2 inches, Rigid. Ministry of Magic Wizengamot Uniform A black velvet uniform, with an accessorized hat and badge. Jewelry Box Kept in her office, it contains dozens of fanciful ear rings, as well as some other secret items hidden beneath it all. U nlabelled Blood-Colored Vials Stored in a locked shelf in her office. Relationships Wizengamot Members Headmistress Hannah Fischer A clear distrust between the two. Perhaps it is because of Hannah's rigid relationship with the Ministry, or the fact that the Ministry sent Zimelda to the castle in spite of Seung Hightower. Perhaps a combination of the two. Her own opinion of Hannah Fischer remains rather simple: "She is merely a woman of many insecurities." Helena Arlet The accused murdered that she saved from Azkaban, now forever in Zimelda's debt. There is a common agreement between the two, a bond that remains unspoken, yet unambiguous. Helena is her eyes and ears, and Zimelda will keep her out of Azkaban. Cassandra Middles An enthusiastic Gryffindor who has caught the attention of Zimelda on more than one occasion. She remains quietly suspicious of the girls friendly manner, but continues to congeal to her ongoing compliments and pleasantries. Cassandra was also the first ever student to be invited to the Cauldron Circle. Behind the scenes *''Professor Zimelda Zemeckis'' is a character portrayed by ishwaristing Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She was created to help flesh out a plot within Mischief Managed, that is currently ongoing. The Wizengamot court-hearing was actually enacted on Sim, though the character Zimelda did not actually appear at Hogwarts till a month later, when Headmistress Fischer returned from a scolding at the Ministry. *The Cauldron Circle Club was inspired by the Slug Club, and follows similar fundamentals. *The name Zemeckis was taken from the director Robert Zemeckis, who fashioned the film "Death Becomes Her", my favorite picture and one that I draw a lot of inspiration from. *Zimelda was taken from the name Imelda, but has no definitive meaning. I just liked the sound of Zimelda Zemeckis. Zim Zem! *